At least together
by Mi Su
Summary: Daisuke auf dem Friedhof...


Titel: At least together   
  
Teil: 1 ( ein Einteiler ^^ )  
Autor: *Fingerheb* ICH, Mi Su!   
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Digimon  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: ANGST, DEPRI, DEATH ( all das schlimme Zeug...*snif* )  
  
Kommentar: You shouldn´t read this, when you´re in a bad mood.  
*wipeatearaway* It´s a short one...  
  
Pairing: Daisuke/Ken  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören, wie ihr wisst, TOEI und einigen   
anderen Leuten. Aber nicht mir! *sietrotzdemhabenwill*  
Für so eine Ficcy bekomm ich ´eh kein Geld... Ich hab  
auch nicht vor, dass Copyright zu verletzen, okay?  
  
Bevor´s losgeht knuddel ich noch eben meine lieben Betaleserinnen  
Tenshi und Calypso!! ^.~   
  
Hier also meine zweite Fiction zu Digimon. ^^  
  
  
At least together  
  
  
Es war nun schon beinah ein ganzes Jahr her. Es war wieder Herbst  
geworden und die kühle Luft fegte über die fast leeren Straßen von  
Tokyo. Davis ging langsam einen der vielen Wege dieser Stadt entlang.  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie ihn einige der wenigen Passanten traurig  
ansahen.  
  
Eine verdammt lange Zeit war vergangen, in der Davis versucht hatte   
nicht zusammenzubrechen. Versucht hatte, alles zu gut es ging zu   
vergessen. Aber es ging nicht. Nicht so, wie er es wollte. Je mehr   
er sich gegen jede einzige Erinnerung wehrte, umso mehr überkam sie  
ihn wieder und erwischte ihn eiskalt. Und zwar an seinem schwächsten  
Punkt...seinem Herzen...  
  
Selbst, wenn er sich an die schönen Zeiten vor diesem Unglück   
erinnerte, half es ihm doch auch nicht darüber hinweg. Viel mehr  
sehnte er sich nach ihnen zurück.  
  
Als er vor einem kleinen Wäldchen stehen blieb, blickte er auf.  
Die Herbstsonne strahlte ihm sanft ins Gesicht und er lächelte  
wehmütig. Er fasste zögerlich in seine Jackentasche, berührte   
einen langen Gegenstand.  
  
//Bald.// dachte Davis und ging in dieses Wäldchen hinein.  
  
Den gesamten Weg lang beobachtete er, wie die bunten Blätter  
den Pfad bedeckten und bei seinen Schritten leicht aufgewirbelt  
wurden.   
  
Er wischte sich über die Augen, denn wieder waren die Tränen so  
nah. Schluchzend schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und ging  
weiter. Seine Augen brannten noch immer. Er wollte nicht wieder  
weinen, das hatte er schon zu oft getan. Aber als die Sicht vor  
ihm zu verschwimmen begann, hatte er es doch getan. Die Tränen  
liefen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter.   
  
**************  
  
Ken und er liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und genossen  
die pure Anwesenheit des anderen.   
Nach einer Weile blieb Ken abrupt stehen und sah Davis an.  
  
"Du bist mein bester Freund, Davis." Sagte er dann und lächelte ihn  
lieb an.  
  
Davis starrte ihn erst nur überrascht an, bevor er seinen Gegenüber  
anstrahlte.  
  
**************  
  
"Ken..."   
  
Davis war stehen geblieben und blickte starr auf einige Blätter vor  
seinen Schuhen. Die Tränen tropften auf den Boden und hinterließen  
dunkle Flecken.   
  
Noch einmal wischte sich der Junge die Tränen von den Augen. Dann  
ging er weiter. Seine Gedanken irrten wahllos in seinem Kopf umher.  
Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge, jedes von einem gewissen  
blauhaarigen Jungen.  
  
Er erreichte ein großes verwittertes Tor aus Metall und hielt inne.  
Mit seiner linken Hand stoß er es offen, mit der rechten umklammerte  
er den Gegenstand in der Jacke.  
  
Etwas ängstlich betrat er den von einer niedrigen Mauer abgegrenzten  
Platz und ging geradeaus immer mehr hinein.   
Es war wie sonst auch unheimlich still hier und Davis konnte seinen   
Herzschlag deutlich hören. Unrhythmisch, wie jedes Mal, wenn er hierher  
kam.   
  
Zielstrebig ging er auf einen Steinklotz in der Mitte zu, der auf  
einem Hügel stand. Die Sonne strahlte direkt auf dieses Stück, ließ  
die restlichen dieser Sorte scheinbar im Dunkel stehen. Aber Davis  
beachtete sie sowieso nicht.  
  
Als er ihn dann erreichte, sank er auf die Knie. Er starrte die   
Schrift darauf an und fing erneut an zu weinen.  
  
*****************  
  
  
"Wärst du gern mein Freund?" fragte Ken plötzlich, als sie zusammen  
am Ufer eines Sees im Gras saßen.  
  
Davis schreckte leicht auf und sah zu Ken hinüber, der noch  
immer auf das Wasser hinaus blickte.   
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er  
starrte Ken nur weiter an, wie er so verträumt dasaß...  
  
Als Ken dann zur Seite blickte, vergaß Davis beinah zu atmen.   
Noch nie hatte ihn Ken so wunderschön angelächelt.   
  
"Davis?" fragte er leise und rückte etwas näher an ihn heran.  
  
Davis spürte, wie sein Herz verrückt spielte und gegen seinen  
Brustkorb hämmerte. Es erschien ihm so laut, dass er dachte, Ken  
müsste es hören können.  
  
Sie sahen sich einander eine Weile nur schweigend in die Augen, bis  
Davis seine Sprache wiederfand.   
"Aber...ich bin doch schon...dein Freund..." brachte er atemlos   
hervor und wunderte sich darüber, dass er sich selber kaum gehört  
hatte.  
  
Ken grinste ihn an und flüsterte in sein Ohr:   
  
"Wirklich? MEIN Freund?"  
  
Kens warmer Atem an seinem Ohr und diese Worte aus seinem Mund   
ließen ihn rot werden. Sein Gesicht schien zu glühen, und als   
ihm Ken wieder in die Augen sah, nickte er schwach. Ihre   
Gesichter waren höchstens einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
  
Kens Stimme kam Davis fast heiser vor.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, sollten wir uns...auch so verhalten...nicht  
wahr?"   
  
Davis dachte schon gar nicht mehr nach und nickte wieder automatisch.  
  
"Gut." Sagte Ken noch, bevor er seine Lippen sanft auf die von   
Davis legte.  
  
*****************  
  
‚Ken Ichijoji----gestorben im Alter von 14 Jahren----‚ [1]  
  
Davis streckte zögernd seine Hand aus und berührte das kalte  
Gestein.   
  
"Ken..." schluchzte er und ließ sie daran herabsinken. Sein  
Körper zitterte leicht als er vor dem Grab seines Freundes  
hockte. Seine Hände krallten sich in den braunen Sand.  
  
"Warum...Ken...Warum...?" Er weinte herzzerreißend, sein   
ganzer Schmerz überwältigte ihn.   
Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, hatte nur   
noch Kens lächelndes Gesicht vor Augen. So, wie er ihn   
zuletzt angesehen hatte...  
  
*****************  
  
Davis lief verzweifelt in der Digiwelt umher. Er musste ihn  
finden! Unbedingt!   
  
Ken hatte ihm eine E-Mail geschickt, ihn um Verzeihung  
gebeten, weil er nicht mit seiner Schuld fertig wurde.  
Er habe sovielen Leid zugefügt und konnte es nicht mehr   
ertragen. Nie könnte er alles ungeschehen machen, was er  
angerichtet hatte. Und man könnte ihm sowieso nie verzeihen...  
  
//Das stimmt doch nicht!! Das stimmt doch nicht!!// dachte  
Davis und war sofort in die Digiwelt gegangen, um das   
Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
  
Seit über 20 Minuten rannte er schon und suchte ihn, aber  
nirgends war er zu finden. Er war schon total fertig, seelisch  
und körperlich, aber er durfte nicht aufgeben!  
  
Suchend blickte er sich um. Da bemerkte er erst, dass er angefangen  
hatte zu weinen. Er konnte kaum noch etwas sehen, aber dort...  
Er erkannte Umrisse einer Person, die dort auf dem Feld vor ihm  
hockte...  
  
"Ken!!!!!" rief er so laut er konnte und rannte los, auf ihn zu.  
  
Er durfte sich nichts antun, er durfte nicht!  
  
Davis hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als er einen Schrei hörte...  
Von Ken...  
  
Es ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er nahm seine ganze  
Kraft zusammen und lief so schnell er konnte.  
  
"KEN!!!!"   
  
Dieser lag auf dem Boden, die Augen geschlossen. An seinen   
Handgelenken floss Blut hervor. Er hatte es doch getan...  
  
"Ken, mach die Augen auf! Ken, Ken!!" mit tränenüberströmten  
Gesicht schüttelte er an den Schultern seines Freundes.  
  
"Bitte! Ken!!"   
  
Der blauhaarige Junge öffnete langsam die Augen. Als er  
Davis erkannte lächelte er schwach.   
Dann schloss er  
seine Augen wieder, noch immer lächelnd, und atmete schwach.  
  
"Aishiteru..." flüsterte er gepresst, bevor er reglos  
liegenblieb.  
  
Davis´ Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er nahm den leblosen  
Körper in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch!!" rief er und seine Tränen nahmen ihm  
wieder die Sicht.  
  
"Lass mich nicht allein...Ich liebe dich doch auch..."  
  
Er drückte ihn an sich. Aber Ken rührte sich nicht mehr...  
  
*******************  
  
Während Davis weiter auf Kens Grab starrte und weinte, griff  
er in seine Jackentasche und holte den Gegenstand hinaus. Es war  
das Taschenmesser seines Vaters.  
  
Noch ängstlich vor dem, was er gleich tun würde, zog er sich  
die Jacke langsam aus und krempelte sich die Ärmel seines  
Pullovers hoch.   
Er starrte erst auf das geöffnete Messer in seiner Hand, dann  
auf sein Handgelenk und letztendlich auf das Grab.   
Er spürte, wie er dem widerstehen wollte, aus Angst vor dem   
Schmerz. Aber sein Wille, bei Ken zu sein, war stärker und   
Er schnitt sich ohne weiter zu überlegen die Pulsader auf.  
  
"Ah!" Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz und fiel kraftlos zu Boden.  
Das Blut strömte aus ihm heraus und ihm wurde langsam schwarz  
vor Augen.  
  
"Gleich...bin ich...bei dir...Ken..." flüsterte er. Der Schmerz, der  
von seinem Handgelenk ausging, war unerträglich, bis er sich   
in die Hände der Ohnmacht fallen ließ.  
  
Bis schließlich in die des Todes...  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
Author´s note: So...*snif*, genug der Quälerei.   
  
Sagt mir jemand, wie sie ( oder er ) meine erste  
Depri-Ficcy findet?   
  
Ihr müsst mich alle gar nicht so böse angucken!  
Was würdet ihr denn tun, wenn ihr euch   
Ai no Kusabi bis zuende angesehen hättet?? *heul*  
  
Also schickt bitte eure C&C an yumekoe@web.de   
  
THANX FOR READING, auch wenn es schwer fiel!  
  
Möchte jemand vielleicht einen sappigen Epilog  
hierzu schreiben?? Das fänd ich toll! ^^  
  
Mi Su ^_^  
  
[1] Hab leider keine Ahnung, ob sie 11 oder 14 sind. Ich sag einfach  
mal 14. Gefällt mir ´eh besser. ^^ 


End file.
